


Моменты

by WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021 (Attraction_of_Gogol_series)



Series: WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Headcanon, M/M, Photography, RPF, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/WTF%20Attraction%20of%20Gogol%20series%202021
Summary: Саша фотографирует красивое.
Relationships: Oleg Menshikov/Alexander Petrov (Actor)
Series: WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Моменты

**Author's Note:**

> **Для голосования:** WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021 - "Моменты"

## Моменты

— Повернись вот так, — Саша смеётся, машет рукой, мол, вот так, ещё, Олег Евгеньевич, да ладно уже, как хотите, главное, чтобы не спиной. А, впрочем, спиной тоже можно, у вас что ни ракурс — то искусство. Мобильник с открытой камерой в руках, на лице — широкая счастливая улыбка. Меньшиков в свете фонаря и под лёгким листопадом похож на какого-нибудь чародея: глаза чёрные, как две бездны, в которые Саша готов ухнуть с головой; пальто коричневое, а в жёлтом свете — и вовсе рыжее, распахивается при резком повороте; шарф, который Олег Евгеньевич небрежным жестом каждый раз заправляет за воротник, всё равно нагло развевается на ветру. И в голосе, и в жестах сквозит что-то нереальное, хоть Олег — вот он, перед Сашей, самый обычный человек, можно коснуться, сжать шероховатую ткань на запястье или пробраться под рукав, обхватив чуть повыше ремешка часов тёплую руку.

— Зачем, Саш?

— Мне надо.

Саша вдруг и сам задумывается: зачем? Ну, никуда ведь не выложишь, на страничке в Инстаграме не покажешь, мол, вот, смотрите, дорогие подписчики, в половину двенадцатого ночи этим тёплым, почти августовским октябрем я гулял со своим художественным руководителем и фотографировал его и так и сяк. А он мне ещё, прости, господи, позировал.

Но для себя — чтобы потом рассматривать с улыбкой, или нахмурив от воспоминаний брови — для себя нужно было. Чтобы распечатать и спрятать в альбом, заложить страницу, прикрепить скрепкой и однажды открыть — и опять улыбнуться, погладить глянцевую поверхность фотографии, обвести пальцем контур чужого лица… Конечно, Саша бы так делать не стал, но сохранить этот момент на память хотелось.

Потому что Олег здесь красивый, а главное — настоящий. Немного уставший после спектакля, небрежный, несерьёзный и удивлённый, с бледными губами и глубокой складкой между бровей. Совсем не такой, какой на публике, показывающий Саше себя, не боящийся с его стороны осуждения или непонимания.

— Саша. Очнись!

— А?

Олег Евгеньевич шагнул ближе, аккуратно забрал у Саши из рук телефон. Вопреки Сашиным ожиданиям не выключил его, а открыл галерею. Уголки тонких губ дрогнули, пальцы быстро пролистали три фотографии. Две из них — смазанные, лиц **а** толком не видно, только графичный взмах полы пальто, на удивление чётко получившаяся ладонь с тонкими пальцами. Жёлтый, оранжевый, чёрный, коричневый и совершенно неожиданная смесь из этих цветов. На третьей — мягкая улыбка, вздернутые брови. Полоска света на овале лица, смелая тень под нижней губой, под носом и в провалах глаз — как рисунок карандашом.

— Как будто и правда я.

Телефон вернулся Саше в руки, Саша убрал его в карман пальто и поймал Олега за ладонь.

— Хочешь кофе?

— Какой кофе? Двенадцать часов на дворе. Да и все кафе закрыты.

— А кто сказал, что мы пойдём в кафе? К тебе или ко мне? — задорно заулыбался Саша. Улыбка, возвращённая ему, была усталой и доброй.

— Ты готовишь отвратительный кофе. Но что мне остаётся делать, если мы живём в одной квартире, — Меньшиков притворно вздохнул, закатив глаза. Саша улучил момент и прижался к его сухим губам, тепло поцеловал. Думать сейчас не хотелось, хотелось целоваться. И чтобы отвечали. Олег усмехнулся прямо в поцелуй, осторожно отстранил Сашу, но ровно на такое расстояние, чтобы можно было поглаживать его по лопаткам.

— И когда ты научишься осторожности? — ладони теплом скользнули по плечам, сжали, отпустили. Саше немедленно захотелось, чтобы они вернулись на прежнее место.

— Видимо, тогда же, когда научусь готовить хороший кофе, — Саша опять разулыбался, сумбурным жестом убрал назад волосы — с тех пор, как они отросли, делать это приходилось чуть ли не каждую минуту.

— То есть — никогда? — Олег склонил голову, ночные краски на бледном лице сложились в причудливую тень.

— Нет, почему же. На это уйдёт всего лишь вечность.

— Ты предлагаешь мне ждать целую вечность?

— Ты не заметишь, как она пролетит.

— Уже не замечаю.

[](https://twitter.com/GogolAttraction)


End file.
